Demon Maiden Sakura
by Pr. June
Summary: Sakura has to marry Naruto. Sakura is a ninja and a powerful one at that. So why is she chosen as the village's next sacriface a.k.a demon bride. "But that's a miko's job" replies Sakura angry when she finds out. "I will never be the mate of Uzumaki."
1. Prologue

Junemama Demon Maiden

Prologue

Everything was perfect.

Sakura stepped through the archway framed with white roses, her white long train trailing behind her. The dress she wore was pure white like snow bringing out the graceful curls of her cheery hair and piercing emerald eyes.

_For the sake of the village._

_For the sake of the village._

_For the sake of the village._

She scanned the crowd of smiling faces. Her family, friends, and everybody she had ever known were here. To celebrate her wedding day.

_Lies. That's all it is. I don't have to do this. I shouldn't have to do this. I am a ninja. I wasn't chosen for this._

**Yeah and we're still married to Sasuke! **Yelled Inner Sakura.

You're right. Sasuke has only been missing for 2 years. That doesn't mean he's not alive.

**We have to go find him. Forget this treaty with the demons. Let's get out of here.**

Sakura's eyes then looked at the blonde man she was going to married and crystal eyes stared back at her.

**What are you grinning at blondie? **Sneered Inner Sakura **Keep staring at me. I'll poke your eyes out.**

Both Sakura and her inner self shivered. _**I hate demons.**_

Sakura smiled kindly at Lady Tsunade, gripping tightly onto the kunai in her hands concealed by her bouquet of cheery blossoms. The trained ninja glanced around the room. There were black ops everywhere ready to strike if she even hinted on making a move of retreat.

As if sensing her mistrust Kakashi tighten his hold on Sakura's arm and lead her to the altar where the Fifth Hokage Tsunade stood ready to bind her to this demon. Sakura looked at her two friends Kikyo and Kagome and they smiled back encouragingly.

They had been in her place not long ago, feeling their hearts go up into their throats and feel their legs go weak from fear.

However, they were mikos a.k.a Demon Maidens, human females destined at birth and bonded by blood to be a mate of a demon. Ever since the attack on the village by the Nine-tailed Fox every year according to the treaty a miko of the village is given to the demon in exchange for a year of protection and peace from them. Last year Kagome was bonded to Sesshomaru, a dog demon and the year before that Kikyo was bonded to the spider demon Naraku.

Now it was Sakura's turn.

This was different. They were miko it's their duty to mate with demons to ensure the safety of the village not Sakura's. Sakura is not a miko. She a medic-nin and former student of Lady Tsunade, so why does she have to married a demon.

In addition, to make matters worse Sakura has to married the worst of them all, the one who destroyed their village and started this whole stupid treaty with the 4th Hokage in the first place: The Nine-Tailed Fox, Naruto Uzumaki.

_For the sake of the village._

**Screw the village, we have to find Sasuke.**

Sakura nodded agreeing. She pulled out her kunai and pushed Naruto out of the way. The black ops were closing in. The female ninja tore the bottom of her dress so she could run faster.

Sakura ready herself, she wasn't marrying anybody without a fight.

**Bring it on.**


	2. Who's next?

Chapter #1 – Who will be the next the Konohagakure's sacrifice?

In the village of Konohagakure excitement and fear was in the air. It was only two days away that the demons were coming to visit the village hidden in the leaves for their annually sacrifice. Many villagers were frighten at the news of their soon arrival and yet anxious to know who the next miko to be "sacrificed" would be.

Mainly everyone in the village had their bets on Rin, the youngest miko in the Holy Sector of Konohagakure.

Sakura on the other hand wished for the complete opposite. The cherry haired kunoichi met the young spunky 10-year-old only a few times and pitied that an innocent child like her was chosen to live such a tainted lifestyle.

_I have a job to do_, thought Sakura sternly; _I cannot worry about another's problem._

She gazed into the mirror of her bedroom tightening the band on her forehead that classified her as a Hidden Leaf Ninja. She checked over her outfit she had picked out especially for this day with a smile.

Being a ninja had its benefits and being the head medic of Tsunade's team gave even better ones. The one Sakura enjoyed the most was seeing Neji Hyuga up close and personal almost every week for him and his team medical examinations.

Neji Hyuga. Sakura's heart raced just thinking about him. He was perfect in everyway. He's head captain of the Black Ops squad and top student in the ways of Tenketsu, a powerful fighting style excluded to those with special sight such as his clan's trait, the Byakugan or the Uchiha's Sharingan.

Thinking about those piercing red eyes brought Sakura back to her senses. She looked at the silver band inscribed with the Uchiha symbol on her ring finger and sighed.

_I'm still married to __**him.**__ I shouldn't even be thinking of Neji that way. He just a friend, a comrade ninja._

**Yeah, s**poke Inner Sakura **A** **very fine and single comrade.**

_Still he is just a friend! And Sasuke has only been gone for-_

**TWO YEARS! Forget about him. We have to move on sometime. Besides, must I remind you how fine Neji is?** Images of Neji's perfect well-toned body flooded Sakura's mind.

_Stop it. I know but…Neji's not interested._

Inner Sakura rolled her eyes.**Please. If he weren't interested, he wouldn't be glancing all the time at us when we come to do the examinations and watching us with those sexy eyes of his.**

_He does not! _yelled Sakura blushing.

**Hmph, don't deny it now. I feel the heat in his gaze just as much as you do.**

_Whatever. I am not interested. Must I remind you that I still wear my wedding band?_

**That piece of- never mind but let me asked you this: What you all dressed up for?**

Sakura looked her self over. She wore her favorite cute buckle skirt, but with a white tank top instead of black and black high heeled boots. On her wrists were silver bangles matching the hoop earrings in her both ear lobes. Wearing her white medic coat made the outfit looked even better and Sakura had to surrendered, her intention was clear as day.

The green-eyed young woman's gaze went back to her wedding band.

_Maybe it is time to move on._

She was about to removed it when something in her gut told her not to.

Was it guilt? Hope? Denial?

Sakura didn't know why but she kept it on; gather her things, and headed out of the apartment. She had no time to think about anything. She had to meet Lady Tsunade today for some big news and then go straight to the Hyuga Clan's district and to Neji.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura froze at the office doorway at the sight of them.

Both Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands and Lord Naraku of the Silken Lands were here, as well as another demon Sakura never saw before sitting in audience with the fifth Hokage Lady Tsunade.

Beside them, their brides dressed in the finest of kimonos. Kikyo's outfit was much more revealing than that of her sister Kagome.

The stranger demon sat alone in his chair.

_What were they doing here? It is too early._ Thought Sakura panicky.

Tsunade looked up from speaking with Lord Sesshoumaru and caught sight of Sakura still as a statue in her doorway her jaw clenched.

"Come in Sakura," ordered Tsunade.

Sakura walked in, and was hit with the familiar presence of the powerful demons' auras and wondered how she didn't sense it earlier. With trained precision Sakura kept her eyes on Tsunade as she walked through the office, then she bowed to her and then to the demon guests. Standing straight up she walked over to Tsunade and stood up behind her taking her place as head medic and Tsunade's apprentice.

"Now that Sakura is here. I would like to get right to the reason of why you gentlemen are here today," spoke Tsunade. "The village has made their choice of who the next Demon Maiden will be."

Sakura held her breath. _Please not Rin._

Lady Tsunade looked at the demon to the far left who wore a black and orange jumpsuit and had the silliest grin on his face, slouched down in the chair. She could not believe this was really the Nine-tailed fox!

"Lord Uzumaki Naruto," said Tsunade. Naruto perked up. "I present to you your bride."

She pointed to the girl now beside her. "Haruno Sakura."

Inner Sakura's jaw dropped. She looked at her mentor in disbelief.

**What did she just say?**

Sakura was a trained professional. Right now, she represented both her mentor and the whole village hidden in the leaves. The two demon lords watched as Sakura does a perfect bow and smiles kindly at the idiot-looking blushing demon.

"Welcome to our village, Lord Uzumaki."


	3. I hate you

A/N: Thanks 4 da reviews. I glad that you this story as well **Frog Lady**. I hope to hear your comments on this chapter. I would like to thank the 1st person **The High Demon Lord **who reviewed my fanfic if it wasn't for him. I would have stop writing this story. Well please enjoy and review afterwards.

Chapter 2- Unforgivable

Kikyo and Kagome were appalled at what just happen but they could only sympathize with Sakura having no right to speak.

Naraku had the biggest smile on his face as he watched the kunoichi.

Lord Sesshoumaru stayed silent and was ready to leave.

Naruto could not stop blushing. The girl in front of him was so beautiful.

All he could do was blush and then mumbled shyly "Hi Sakura-chan."

Sakura's eyebrow twitched irritated. _Keep on smiling. Just keep on smiling._

**Cha! How dare he called me by my first name like were close or something. **Inner Sakura yelled.

"Don't you mean Uchiha Sakura?" asked Naraku with a smirk.

Sakura glared at him but something shined in her eyes-hope.

Naruto looked confused. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Naraku's smirk widen as he looked at Sakura's hand.

"Are you that stupid? The ring on her finger is from the Uchiha clan."

**Thank you, **said Inner Sakura **At least somebody notices**.

The blond demon looked at the ring and then at Sakura.

"You're married?"

**Duh.**

Sakura smiled. "Yes."

"What?" he yelled out of nowhere scaring Sakura.

Naruto stood up and went to Tsunade's desk.

"What's the meaning of this old lady? She's married?"

Tsunade looked at Naruto sternly.

"You wanted her, now you got her. I thought you didn't care about details."

"You didn't tell me she was married."

Tsunade looked at her nails calmly. "It's not that big a deal the Uchiha clan is basically dead anyway."

"Wait," Naruto turned to Sakura. "You're married to an Uchiha?" he asked as if this was the first time he heard the clan's name.

**Idiot!**, shouts Inner Sakura throwing her arms up.

Sakura nodded calmly. "Yes Lord Uzumaki."

"I thought the Uchiha clan was extinct," replied Naruto.

"Apparently not," said Naraku with a dark chuckle.

"There are two clan members left. There brothers I believe. Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha," said Lord Sesshoumaru bringing his two cent into the conversation.

Sakura shivered at the name Itachi. She hated him even more than demons.

"Uchiha," said Naruto nodding, then his jaw dropped, and the fox shouted, "You're married to Uchiha Itachi, but he's a criminal."

_This has to be the dumbest demon I have ever met._

**I agree.**

"Maybe she likes them bad," replied Naraku sarcastically.

Sakura groaned inwardly and wished she could trade places with Sango from the Exterminator Sect so she could have the right to chopped off Naraku's head.

Lady Tsunade sighed and cleared her throat.

"Back to business, Lord Uzumaki to keep the treaty we made with you intact. I implore you to take Haruno Sakura regardless of her marital status as your mate."

Sakura looked at the Hokage. _"The treaty we made with you?"_

**Oh my Gods**, shouted Inner Sakura pointing at Naruto. **That idiot is the Nine-Tailed Fox!**

_WHAT? Hell No!_

Sakura turned to Tsunade "Please reconsider your decision my Lady. I am a ninja. I am not fit to be the bride of Lord Uzumaki."

"If that is what you believe then I'm sorry to say the village's Council thinks otherwise. It is the will of the village. You must relinquish your headband to me," replies Lady Tsunade calmly.

Sakura stared at her mentor confused.

"What?"

The Hokage's brown eyes stare into her green ones.

"You are hereby declared a Demon Maiden. You are no longer a kunoichi, remove your headband Sakura."

The ninja hesitated.

"Sakura give me your headband now," she ordered, "If you refuse to give it to me. You will label as a traitor of the village and you'll be sentenced to death."

"I accept death then."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**You are a fool**," said Naruto.

Sakura turned her head at the sound of his voice. It sounded suddenly deeper. Upon hearing, it sent shivers down her spine.

He transformed into a monster.

His azure eyes had turned a crazy crimson color, his golden hair was wilder than before, his cheeks had marks similar to Sesshoumaru's only black and his aura was so powerful Sakura could see it.

"**Why do you think I chose you Sakura?**" he asked. "**I believe you are not like other humans, weak, lazy, stupid. I see you have proved me wrong acting so foolishly.**"

"How dare you? I'm nobody's fool. You wouldn't understand demon, being a ninja is my life and now I have to give it up to marry you. I rather be dead," she answered angrily.

The demon fox's dark chuckle filled the room.

"**You have pride human.** **Watch your tone around me. I don't take such insults especially from the woman who is to be my mate**," the fox replied his eyes flashed.

"Who would want to be a mate of a stuck up demon like you?" She replied coldly.

Before the kunoichi could response, she was up in the air, her back against the wall, a claw wrapped tightly around her throat and blood red eyes glaring into her.

"**Who do you think you're talking to? A weak human? A pathetic ninja like Sasuke Uchiha?**" roared the demon his sharp fangs showing, his breath hot on her face.

Her emerald eyes showed nothing but hate and fury. She smiled.

The fox narrowed his eyes and he smirked.

"**You want me to kill you?** **Do you hate me that much?**"

"Don't flatter yourself. I hate all demons," she answered her voice barely a whisper.

"Release her!" ordered Lady Tsunade. "She's foolish and doesn't know her place,"

The fox looked at the Hokage. "**And neither do you. You have no right to order me around I could have this whole village destroyed with a blink of an eye.**"

He turned back to Sakura and whispered in her ear, almost purring.

"**I will enjoy taking you very much.**"

Sakura shivered and fell to the floor released from his grasp.

She only rubbed her neck still glaring at him.

"**I aspect my bride and the village ready for my arrival the day after tomorrow Lady Tsunade. As for you Sakura I can't wait to see you in your wedding gown.**"

With that the demon teleported away. Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Naraku stood up; their brides bowed their goodbyes to the Hokage. They all teleported away leaving Sakura and Lady Tsunade alone.

Lady Tsunade looked over at Sakura who was bended over grasping, and coughing.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

The cherry haired kunoichi couldn't response. Her throat hurt too much trying to hold in her tears.


	4. Runaway Bride

**Chapter#3- **Runaway Bride

Sakura was glad she had torn the bottom of the dress. Her charka was running low after dodging and ducking the black ops of her village for three hours straight.

She watched high up in the forest canopy as the Black Op Captain Neji Hyuga and his team searches for her down below.

His using his Byakugan. Damn, she thought angrily.

She held her breath. Neji was right under her, they were only a few feet apart.

**Don't look up. Don't look up.**

As if the gods were against her, he looked up and his eyes widen.

"Sakura," he yelled.

"No." The pink-haired kunoichi darted out of the trees as fast she could but it was too late. Neji had grabbed her arm and five trained masked assassins had surrounded her on all sides.

Neji looked down at Sakura her beautiful dress was ruin, smeared with dirt, grass stains and torn at the skirt revealing her long creamy legs.

He swallowed and could see Sakura's charka was low, hearing her heart beat loud in her chest, her breathing heavy.

"Sakura please don't make this harder then it already is," said Neji.

She didn't turned around probably not wanting to alert to Black ops into attacking her or maybe it was the fact Neji still had his sharp kunai at her throat.

There was a moment of silence then Sakura spoke.

"You want me to marry the demon Neji?"

The captain felt a pain go through his heart.

_Never Sakura. _

"I have no right to speak on such a matter my Lady."

Neji didn't know it, but Sakura felt like hiding in a hole when he spoke the words "my Lady."

_I'm a Demon Maiden now._ She thought sadly

**NO. No no no. I don't care what the village or that stupid demon says. I'm a ninja.**

**The greatest kunoichi and medic ever, **yelled Inner Sakura.

"I can't go back."

**Forgive me Neji.**

Sakura kicked him; he flew back landing in the dirt surprised. The ninjas attacked her without a second thought. She dodged the first attack but the next punch caught her in the jaw. She was getting slow. Her charka…She couldn't think about it.

Using her only weapon the kunai she snuck out, she fought back hard without reserve.

She attacked furiously and she knew all their weaknesses from reading their medical reports that made things easier since she was unable to use any jutsus.

Her opponents didn't see it that way. Even though they were using Ninjutsu and she was, fighting Taijutsu style none of it seems to matter. It was like fighting against fifth Hokage herself. Sakura defeated all of them and soon only Neji was left standing.

Neji wasn't holding back. He was using his Byakugan to its fullest ability, but Sakura wasn't backing down, she got him move for move.

They were fighting hand-to-hand combat similar to the way he and his cousin Hinata fought in the chunin exams.

He knew she was getting tired. This wouldn't last too long.

He hit her hard in the stomach- a vulnerable charka point. Sakura coughed up blood and jumped back clutching it then she wiped the blood off her mouth.

"Please Sakura stop this. I don't want to fight you. Just come back to the village nicely," he said almost begging.

_His guard is down. Now is my chance._

**Why? Did this have happen? I should be marrying him not fighting him. Neji…**

"I'm sorry. I can't go back. I won't be a slave to that demon."

"I have no other choice then to fight you," replied Neji.

He took fighting position.

Then he felt it- a huge dangerous amount of charka coming straight towards them, coming fast.

"**SAKURA.**" An enormous roar vibrated the forest scaring birds into flight.

The kunoichi turned, a chill went down her spine. "No. Please no."

Suddenly a demon came out of nowhere and threw the Black Op captain into a tree, then teleported in front of Sakura. Before she could even blink, he knocked her out and disappeared with her in his arms.

Neji stood up glaring and nodded to his team. They vanished before the evil reached them. He could feel the fury burning in the charging demon's chakra. He knew whoever it was coming he couldn't fight. Not in his condition.

He repeated the name he heard Sakura called the demon who took her.

"Naraku."


	5. Inside the spider nest

A/N: Thanks 4 the reviews.) I hope to hear more.

Chapter#5- Saving a life

Sakura had so many thoughts and questions running through her mind she didn't know what to do. Kikyo wasn't helping either staying silent her eyes cast downward kneeling at the feet of her Lord, her master Naraku.

Sakura watched and vowed never to be at the feet of a demon.

The kunoichi stood in the grand chamber feeling small and trapped yet she refused to let Naraku know this.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked.

Naraku stared at the woman wondering the same thing. What did this woman have that intrigued him so much? She was beautiful yes, but so is Kikyo yet he would not risk his life for hers at the wrath of the Nine-Tailed Lord.

So what was it?

He looked her over. She looked perfect in the red and black silk kimono, the pink butterfly design really brought out the color of her hair. Looking much better now that she was clean and the ruin white dress was off her.

Naraku smirked at Sakura. He admired her rebellious nature. He always love challenges and knew first hand that Lord Uzumaki enjoyed breaking them.

"You are either incredibly brave or incredibly foolish to betray the Fox Lord," said the spider using the main title of the Nine-Tailed Fox.

"I will not be a slave to that demon," replied Sakura.

The demon lounged casually on his throne, his thin hand holding his head a gold goblet in his other hand filled with red wine or blood she couldn't tell the difference.

"Why not?" he answered, "It's better than being dead. Do you know what the Fox Lord what have done if he got his hands on you?"

"Killed me."

Naraku smirked. She was so naive.

"Maybe if he felt generous and if he didn't." Naraku's eyes glinted dangerously leaving the rest up to the ninja's imagination.

Sakura shivered involuntarily she could still felt that tight grip cutting off her air, those eyes of fiery depths promising misery and anguish beyond belief.

"Then why saved me? You will be punished for rescuing me won't you?" she asked with almost worried expression on her face.

Naraku nodded and watched her.

"Why would I a great demon save you a weak human from the wrath of an even more powerful demon? That is an interesting question."

Naraku stood up, giving his cup to Kikyo untouched and he glided toward Sakura who stood still as he circled her.

Heat rushed through his body feeling her emerald orbs watching him.

"You are unique my Lady Haruno." He answered after a moment of tense silence.

"Or do you prefer Uchiha?"

Sakura glared at Naraku and growled.

"I am a kunoichi and a member of the Uchiha Clan."

Before she could protest, he grabbed her left hand and looked at the ring upon her finger.

"You wore this even on the day of your wedding?"

The green-eyed woman felt uncomfortable under his gaze her body reacted strangely feeling his breath on her hand his mouth so close.

**What the hell is wrong with me? He's a demon.**

_I know!_

His eyes looked back at her releasing her hand.

"No matter what you do. You can not deny your destiny for long."

"I decided my own fate. If you haven't notice I'm not a miko."

"It doesn't matter if you were chosen by the Shikon jewel or not. You're still a demon maiden and bonded to the Lord Fox as a sacrifice. To put it bluntly your precious village sold you out to protect themselves."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him but she couldn't deny it. It was true; she was turned from the most respected ninja in the Hidden leaf to a slave of a demon in the matter of three days.

**How could this happen?**

"You still didn't answer my question. Why did you save me?"

Naraku went back to his throne and sat down he waved Kikyo away.

Sakura watched her old friend as she strolled out the room leaving her alone with the perverted demon.

"I hope to have you for myself my Lady Haruno."

She smiled and inside she scowled with disgust.

**EWWWWWWW, **yelled Inner Sakura shaking her head.

"I don't think Lord Uzumaki would like that."


	6. A dark past revealed

A/N: First I would like to say thanks for all the reviews on my fanfic,especially the long ones. Next time if any readers wants to give me ideas on any of my stories please don't write anon., because then I won't be able to contact you and ask for details.

As for the idea about Inner Sakura turning into a tailed panther demon I think its creative and I'm glad it was suggested. But I just read the idea recently with the next chapters for Demon Maiden Sakura already written. I can't change them now. I will consider the idea though, but for right now all I ask is for more clearer information on this idea.

:) It's a maybe, but not no.

Thanks for the idea and support. I hope everybody will enjoy and please review both new chapters, Junemama ;)

Chapter#5- A dark past revealed.

Naraku looked away from Sakura and at the huge oak doors of his throne room, sensing _his_ presence. A second later, the great doors are blown off their hinges by a mighty punch, Sakura dodged one and the other one broke in half when it slam into the stone wall.

The maiden looked at the entryway and there stood Naruto Uzumaki, her supposed mate.

Sakura tried to flee but the demon's eyes warned her not to and she stood frozen like a bird trapped by a snake's gaze.

"**I found you Sakura.**"

"How?" she asked.

The demon grinned. "**Let's just say a little blind bird told me.**"

"Blind?" she gasped, "What did you do to Neji?"

"**It doesn't matter now. I'll deal with you later.**"

He crossed the room in a matter of seconds, throwing the Spider Lord off his throne, then kicking and punching him into the floor. Naraku did nothing to defend himself and only spat up blood as he looked into the Fox's maroon eyes and said.

"The girl is mine."

Naruto roared in fury his charka swirling around him like a burning inferno; he lifted Naraku's body into the air by his neck.

"How dare you take what's mine. I will show you no mercy."

He threw the demon to the ground near Sakura's feet; Naraku stood up shakily and faced the Fox.

"You may be powerful Lord Fox, but you have no experience with women. Do you remember what you did to Hinata?"

Sakura looked at Naruto shocked. _He was the demon that drove her insane._

"That kind sweet girl, you didn't deserve her. She was the Hyuga heiress, the future of her whole clan, but that didn't matter," spoke Naraku.

He looked at Sakura grinning, "She was a miko and no matter how much her father begged the Hokage not to give his daughter to him. She did anyway. What choice did she have? The Great Fox Lord Uzumaki doesn't take no for an answer. You know what happened next don't you Sakura?"

Sakura looked away. She was there as an intern at the medical wing when they brought Hinata in that night. She had scrapes and cuts all over her body. She remembered looking down at the Demon Maiden strapped down to the bed, so she couldn't do anymore harm to herself.

Nevertheless, the worst damage was already done. The heir's eyes were banged up tight. Hinata had clawed her own eyes out; the Byakugan: the very pride of her own clan was destroyed.

Sakura's eyes harden with that image still in her mind.

Naraku's eyes go back to Naruto.

"You drove her insane; she couldn't stand the sight of you. Is that why you chose Sakura? Because she is a ninja with no special or spiritual powers. She isn't a miko she can't fight against you like Hinata did."

"**SHUT UP!**" He roared the whole room shook, he charged toward the Spider a swirling ball of fierce charka in his hand, he attacked and pierce through the chest of Kikyo who at the last minute had jumped in between them.

Sakura watched in horror as the fox demon mercilessly removed his claw from her bleeding breast and moved behind Naraku slicing off his head. She fell to the floor her warm blood gushing out soaking into the white carpet. Naruto stared down at her.

"**Foolish human**," he replied. "**He would have not saved your life**."


	7. The Shikon Jewel

Chapter#6- The Shikon Jewel

Kikyo's chest heaved up and down rapidly as she breathes quick and painful breaths.

Sakura ran to her slipping slightly because of the kimono, she kneeled in front of the dying miko making the hand signs of a healing jutsu.

Her glowing hands lay upon the bleeding wound, Kikyo smiled thankfully that the pain was gone.

"**It's too late**," said Naruto.

"Shut up!" yelled Sakura tears running down her face.

She put as much power as she can into her hands, but she can feel Kikyo's heart skipping beats her breathing becoming shorter.

Kikyo touched her hands, the glowing stopped.

"Why?" Sakura asked confused.

Kikyo smiled.

"It is my duty to protect the demon I served."

Sakura broke down into tears.

"Sakura please don't mourn for me. I have fulfilled my duty to the Village. Now you must fulfill yours."

The woman only nodded and wiped her face.

"Come closer." She whispered.

Sakura bent down a centimeter away from her friend's face.

"Inside my chest is the Shikon Jewel. It is the only thing that is keeping me alive. Remove it."

"Are you crazy? Don't you want to live? I can use a jutsu and heal your-"

"No," interpreted Kikyo "My time has ended. I have done my duty. I do not fear death. My sister and the others will know I am dead and the jewel must have a new guardian."

"What is this jewel?" asked Sakura.

"The Shikon jewel of Four Souls was created by a powerful miko when the War against Humans and Demons first began. She fought against a mighty horde of demons that merge themselves together to increase their powers."

Kikyo coughed up blood and after wards continued.

"They fought for many days and soon Midoriko only had enough power to seal them all away including her own soul within herself- there the jewel was born. After that, the jewel was passed down from the village of Demon exterminators in the west to our village. With the promise that we would protect the jewel from Demons, we became allies with the Slayers' village and created the three Sects of Hidden Leaf. The Holy Sect to purify the jewel, The Exterminator Sect to protect its Four Souls, and the Ninja Sect to carry its secrets."

She spoke as if she rehearsed the story many times before.

"I understand but what do I have to do with all of this," said the kunoichi.

Kikyo smiled, "Your destiny is entwined with the Jewel. Just as Midoriko prophesies, you are the chosen one you must give the jewel to Kagome and protect and it from our enemies."

Sakura shook her head. "You're wrong Kikyo. I'm a ninja that is all I'll ever be."

Kikyo smiled. "You will be greater than that you will save us all from a horrendous fate. No matter what Sakura never give up and let the Priestess Midoriko guide you."

To Sakura's surprise, a bright glowing light came out of the miko's wound and hovered in front of Sakura's hands. The pink-haired woman grabbed the warm orb and looked down at her friend.

"I will respect your last wish, protect your jewel and entrusted it to Kagome," vowed Sakura.

With her last breath, Kikyo whispered her thanks and closed her eyes to eternal rest.


	8. Mysterious new ninjas appear!

A/N: I have decided to use the idea, but I changed it around to fit my style& story. Everybody please enjoy and review afterwards.

Peace out, Junemama

Chapter#7- Mysterious new ninjas appear!

Naruto grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her up on her feet. She snatched her arm away and took a few steps away from him.

"**You're coming with me**," he said.

She looked at him, clutching the bloody jewel tightly in her fist.

"You just killed my friend and you think I'll just go with you. You're out of your damn mind," she yelled at him.

"**What I am out of is patience Sakura. I don't have time for this. We have to go now. It's not safe here. Forget the girl she was just a pawn in Naraku's game. **

**He betrayed our Demon Trust he knew the consequences. The human knew hers as well.**"

He peered around the room. Then he heard it. The quick movement of light feet.

_They're here._

He grabbed Sakura by both arms, staring down at her with normal blue eyes. He was back to his old self.

"Sakura listen to me. Now matter what happens, don't believe a word they say to you."

"What are you talking about? Let me go," she shouted.

Naruto shook her. "Listen to me, this isn't a game. We've been setup. Naraku brought you here knowing I would find you, I didn't know until just now when that woman spoke of the Shikon jewel. That wrenched spider betrayed us he planned to give you and the jewel to them."

"Who's them?" she asked worried.

He smiled. "Everything going to be fine." He hugged her tightly, "You can always trust me Sakura."

"Let me go you murderer! You killed Hinata and now Kikyo. I won't let you kill me."

Naruto held on tighter and put his face in the crook on her neck.

"**It will be over soon," **replied Naruto transforming back into his demon self.

"Wait? What are you doi-"

Sakura couldn't finish her sentence silenced by the feeling of two hot knifes piercing into her delicate neck. Naruto drank only a little of her blood, lick the wound closing it with healing saliva his ears ringing from the high pitch of her scream.

He let her shoved him away.

He licked his lips still tasting her warm blood on his tongue.

She touched her neck seeing spit mixed with blood on her fingers.

"What did you just do to me?" she asked frighten.

He turned around and said, "**They're coming. Hide the jewel now.**"

"What?" He went behind her took the jewel and forced it between her lips she nearly choke swallowing it. Naruto released her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She yelled at him.

Naruto pay her no attention focusing at the entrance getting ready for the real danger.

He threw her a sword. "**Don't let them catch you woman.**"

She caught it. "What going on? Who's after me?"

A huge metal hook soars passed the Fox almost missing his head the chain attached wrapped around his neck and he grabbed at it falling to his knees.

Sakura sees a boy holding tightly to the other end, wearing strange armor entered the room followed by other strangers: Ninjas by the look of them.

She removed the sword from its sheath. They was either after Naruto or her or both of them she knew that much. Sakura was gong to get some answers even if she had to beat it out of somebody.

Sakura watched them her senses alert for any attack towards her. The ninjas in black cloaks surrounded them both; she counted at least twenty of them.

**What has this dumb fox got me into? **asked Inner Sakura.

_What do they want?_

**I'm guessing the fox, the jewel, or us. Please be the fox.**

She looked over at Naruto who was on the floor his hands tied behind his back, the chain tied around his neck gripped tightly by a young boy warrior standing on above him.

She glanced at all the strange ninja. They were both men and women cloaked in black; their headbands bared the marking of a circle in the center. They had red marks on their faces and fur as clothing on their bodies.

_What kind of ninjas are these?_

"Good job Kohaku," said what Sakura guessed was the leader. He was the only one with a sword. "He captured the evil Fox demon."

"Who are you," asked Sakura. "What do you want?"

A male Leader with his green eyes and ponytail greeted Sakura with a smile.

He bowed. "I am called Kouga; I'm the leader of our pack. We are the followers of the Great 10 tailed Wolf Spirit."

"May his power rise again," echoed the crowd.

"**Don't listen to him Sakura!**" the fox warned. An electric wave went through the chain shocking Naruto who grunted slightly in pain.

"Quiet demon," ordered the boy.

"Miss Haruno we come to rescued you from the evil hands of these monsters," he said.

"I don't understand. What village are you from?" She looked at his headband. "I'll never seen that symbol before."

Kouga's eyes sparkled with delight.

"We traveled wherever the Great wolf takes us, so we are never in one place for long. Our main Domain is in the mountains.

In the old times, it was called the Village shrouded by the moon. I guess that is what our headbands represented if that was the answer you were seeking."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. He was being too friendly for her sake.

**Why does he keep on grinning at me like that?**

"You don't how know how happy we are to have found you Sakura."

"What do you want from me?" she asked.

"The Great Wolf will rise again," he cried.

"The Almighty 10 tailed Biju will rise again," intoned the followers.

**These people are crazy! RUN! **yelled Inner Sakura.

Her Inner self wasn't wrong before, she ran and no body stops her and she found out why. Great, giant spider demons blocked the doorway, Sakura jumped back too close to their poison acid. She glared at the leader demon that just walked in.

"Hello Sakura, you looked more beautiful in person." said the leader.

"**NARAKU**" roared the Fox Lord.

"Wait. You're dead. He killed you," replied Sakura angrily.

A/N: Biju is what all the tailed spirits are called. Just to let you know. (Did not make up)

Review please.


	9. Unforgetable memories

A/N: Sorry it took so long.;( I've been busy with SAT pratice. Patience is a virtue rember that.

Thanks 4 the reviews I hope to get more.

keep the peace,Junemama

Chapter#8

Her screams pierced his ears.

Naruto could feel the scorching heat from the huge bonfires that surrounded him.

They were holding him down forcing him to watch.

He struggled biting anyone that was close, kicking yelling. His screams were overcome by hers.

"Let her go!" The Fox Lord roared.

Kouga didn't even turned around, his continued up the stone steps towards the altar above with the frighten demon maiden in his arms.

The young black haired miko was fighting and crying at the same time, she beaten hard into the wolf's chest.

His grip was too strong and she lost so much spiritual power from trying to fight off the ninjas who captured her.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha help me," she screamed.

Naruto felt a pang a through his heart when he heard the half-breed's name.

He betrayed you and you still love him?

The Fox Lord looked at him, the gold-eyed twerp that stole Hinata from him and still in the face of death still had claim to her heart.

He snarled at him, teeth bearing, the expert demon slayers holding him captive.

"You can't do this. Only chaos and destruction will plague your lands and ours, if you bring her back from the Afterlife."

The hanyou looked at him, his eyes twinkling with delight.

"The Great 10-tailed Wolf knows best. She will return us to the height of our glory when wolves reigned supreme. I will allow you to live long enough to see your precious mate performed the ritual as the gateway to the Living world."

Naruto's angry rose, his crimson eyes burned a deep maroon. His growling became deeper and louder, Inuyasha was a good 10 feet away from and felt the hair on the back of his neck rise up.

"No you don't," cried one of his handlers as they tried to restrained the demon fox with more sutra covered chains, but the demon's chakra busted out blowing the crowd of ninjas away.

"**INUYASHA**," roared Naruto. He was transforming into his true self. His claws grew longer his fangs bigger, powerful wave upon wave of energy poured through him as he released his human shell and fell to his hands and knees growing fur and expanding out of his robes.

The hanyou dashed to the altar, and snatched Hinata from the wolf leader using her as a shield. He put a dagger to her neck ready to spill her blood, the Fox covered the whole stairwell and the three looked like ants compared to him.

Their loyalty to their leader was unrivaled and against all odds the ninjas of the village charged valiantly at the towering 9-tailed fox keeping it distracted long enough for Inuyasha to perform the Ritual was their goal.

And they succeeded.

Hinata's screams were cut off to choking whimpers as Inuyasha shoved a ball of cloth in her mouth her hands and feet already bonded with rope. She lay on the stone table crying and pleading silently at him.

The dog-eared man removed the dagger from its sheath and started to cut symbols into her stomach, on his signal Kouga removed the gag and forced her to drink a fowl liquid.

Then the chanting began and Naruto watched in fury as his beautiful maiden was being warped into a formidable beast.

The fire, the smoke, her screams swirled around him. So much blood, his, hers, their enemies….Something stabbed him in the back he felt the hot excruciating pain and screamed

"It's not real, said a voice in his mind "wake up."

Groggily the Fox opened his eyes and found himself in the present his face pressed into a blood soaked white carpet.

The anguish he felt when he tried and failed to rise off the floor was a painful reminder that he was alive and held captive to a 9-year-old demon slayer.

He thought he must look more pathetic than he felt.

The strange chain wrapped tightly around his body was constricting his breathing, biting into his writs, and sucking out all his charka.

It looks like the wretched bastards have been doing their homework over these past few years, he thought dryly.

He tugged at the bonds and couldn't move his hands. The Fox knew he wasn't going to be able to get out of this one so easily.

"Lady Sakura you can make this less difficult for all of us if you just lower your sword and come with us willingly," spoke Kouga in a soft voice.

Naruto against the pain craned his head upward and looked over at his recently chosen pink-haired bride surrounded by wolf ninjas, giant spider demons and two elite Demon Lords.

She didn't lowered her sword and just cut her eyes at Naraku and then the smiling wolf.

"No, this sword is the only thing between me and death," she replied confidently.

Kouga kept his smile in place.

"Please Lady Uzumaki you mis-"

"What did you just call me?"

Naraku chuckled. "She likes to be called Uchiha if you don't mind."

"Shut up asshole," she yelled at him.

Naruto saw a look of confused crossed his face. He looked at the ring of her finger and then the mark on her neck.

Understanding, he played his role well and feigned concern towards her showing it in his expression.

"You marked her as your mate without her consent didn't you?" the wolf asked not even looking at Naruto. "That's too bad Sakura the Fox Lord is so aggressive. It's plain that you didn't agree to this marriage just like Hinata did."

"**Don't speak her name you filthy vermin**," yelled Naruto. "**Murderer…every last one of you**." He growled furiously.

Kouga sighed and talked to him like he was a mere child, "Don't fret on the past. You killed her not me. Don't put your blame on me. You're a demon have some pride."

"**Pride? PRIDE? You don't know the meaning of it a real demon would stand up to me face to face not hiding behind tricks and hiring another to do the dirty work and you**-"

He looked at the Spider Lord. "-**to turn on your own brethren for money is the lowest thing I have ever seen.**"

Naraku smiled amused. He raised a brow. "Oh really and what about this?"

He suddenly appeared in front of Sakura and took the sword before she had a chance to swing it. Grabbing both hands he bent forward and caught her lips into a kiss, his hand pushing her head upward for a full-effect French kiss.

Too bad he forgot about her legs until she kicked him in the place that really hurts, punched him in the face and then roundhouse kick him into one of Kouga's lackeys.

Emerald eyes burning she picked up her sword and charged at the spider who stood up in time to block her attacked with his hand.

The blade hit flesh and nothing happen it was like if she had been stopped by a stone wall.

Naraku smirked at her shocked expression.

"You didn't think fighting me would be that easy did you?"

"You better wiped that smile off your face before I do it for you," she growled.

His smirk widen as his dark eyes glinted.

"I like them feisty."

The female ninja attacked again and this time she hit the mark.

A/n: This was a nice long chapter. thanks for reading, review please.


	10. Forbidden Jutsu

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter#9

As the blade sliced Naraku in half like melted butter the spell on it dissipated revealing a wooden puppet wrapped in strands of hair.

Sakura cursed and turned around just in time to block an attack to the back. She jumped back and dodged the sharp hook an inch away from her neck. Kohaku skillfully maneuver his weapon and his spun it above his head like a lasso.

The pink haired woman's eyes were ablaze with determination as she glared at her new opponent.

Her attack came out of nowhere and caught Kohaku off guard, knocking him off the Demon Lord. His weapon fell out of his grasp; the kunoichi grabbed it and cleverly got the chain to wrap around his ankles and yanked him to the floor.

Kohaku hit on the carpet with a loud thump and moved out of the way before Sakura could knock him out.

He rolled away and flipped to his feet in fighting position; sharp blades hidden in the armor sheaths on his forearms sprang up like a porcupine's quills and shot out like a pair of arrows at her. She jumped out of the way, landing close to where the Fox lord was suppose to be but instead found herself standing in a pool of his blood.

Sakura looked across the room to find him hanging in the air, a grotesque slimy tentacle coming out of the real Spider Lord's back holding him up around the neck.

"Lord Uzamaki."

The Fox Lord struggled clawing at the tentacle that felt like an iron clamp around his throat, his vision was getting bleary, as his lungs burned for air. Naraku smirked at the hanging demon and chuckled madly at him.

Another tentacle shot out and grabbed her around the waist hanging her into the air beside her forced mate.

"**Sa-ku-ra**." he wheezed.

"Which one of you should I kill first? Maybe I'll absorbed your body draining all your energy until there's nothing left, said Naraku looking over at Naruto and then to Sakura "or should I give you the pleasure of letting my spiders kill you first that way you won't have to see the death of your beloved mate."

"This wasn't part of the agreement Naraku, you promised to give us the girl if we let you have the Nine-Tailed Fox," growled Kouga.

The Spider Lord smiled to himself. "You actually believed me? Once the almighty Fox Lord is a part of my collection of demons that make of my body I will be the most powerful demon of all. Stronger than that pitiful wolf spirit you called a Goddess."

"Release her now or-"

"Or what? Before you start making idle threats wolf, I suggest you look around you," snarled Naraku.

He did, his spider minions were everywhere blocking all ways of escape, the fancy carpet, pillows, windows and all other royal object were gone. They now stood surrounded on all sides in a ancient empty room covered in giant sticky webs and eight legged demons. They were outnumbered by hundreds.

It was a trap and Kouga shamefully fell for it. He really thought no harm would come to him or his pack in the Silken Lands, the great domain of the Spiders.

"Another illusion," the wolf leader said spitefully "Is that all you do Naraku? Hide under your tricks and lies like a coward."

"My so called tricks proved to be your downfall, and now if you don't mind I have a Fox Demon to kill.

"YOU CAN'T," Sakura shouted.

Naraku looked at her with a sly grin. "Well don't tell me you have a change of heart Lady Haruno? I thought you would be please to know that once he's dead you'll be my mate."

"Never."

"You'll see it my way soon enough beside you are in no position to denied me." His tentacle tighten around her waist squeezing her like an orange, she screamed and struggled barely breathing.

Kouga had enough of this. He would not stand by and let the only chance to resurrect her Goddess slipped by. Regardless of the odds against him, the wolf cuts off both of Naraku's tentacles with his sword and cuts down to charging spiders that tried to attack him. Soon battles broke out, as ninjas and spiders fought each other in hopes.

Naraku recovered quickly already having regrown both his severed tentacles and recaptured the weaken Fox demon. The female kuinochi cleverly evaded his advances on her and quickly did a manuver of hand signs.

"Battle set justu!"

Out of the puffs of smoke from a summoning jutsu appear Sakura in a full body black and white samurai suit complete with a belt of kunai, bow and arrow, and two huge doubled edge swords in each hand, her previous sword in her back stealth.

She started cutting down the giant spider demons as the came trying to make her way to the blocked doorway. Kouga looked back at Naraku.

"Kill Naraku and protect the girl, we mustn't let her escape," ordered the wolf leader.

Still clutching her samurai sword in her hand she watched as four wolf ninjas began to kill all the spider demon around her, the other two stood or either side of her their daggers drawned.

She looked at Naruto nolonger struggling he was limped in the grasp of the Spider Lord,Kouga and his followers were unable to blreach the wall of spider demon surrounding Naraku. They wouldn't be able to kill him in time.

_This isn't good if Naraku absorbed the Nine tailed Fox into his own body its all over._

Sakura knew that to absorb demon powers was extremely dangerous, only a person at the edge of death or be extremely powerful could do such a thing, otherwise the person wouldn't beable to handle all that power and go mad.

**Like Hinata**, said Inner Sakura softly.

_We have to save him_ said Sakura her eyes still on Naruto.

**What are you crazy? He'll kill me or think he'll I like him. Do I like him?**

_No! It's the only way we can keep the village safe. If the Nine tailed Fox dies, the Demon alliance will crumpled and there will be noone to stop the demons from slaughtering us._

**You're right! Let's use our secret jutsu yeah!**

_L__ady Tsunade told me to never use this. It is a Forbidden Jutsu._

**I know, but this is an emergency. The safety of the village depends on us.** **Beside we'll probably never going to be able to use this justu again. We should at least try it out for experimental reasons right?**

Sakura's resembled somewhat of a tricky fox as she smiles at the clueless wolves while performing the illegal hand signs of a secret jutsu.

_This is going to to be fun._

There was a huge explosion of charka blowing wolf ninjas and spider demons away.

Kouga turned quickly, "What's going on?"

Then he saw them.

They slitter and slide around her, on their back huge orange shells stored with enormous amounts of charka. Their small eyes that poked out of their faces stared at him and at the ninjas surrounding their mistress.

"What do you think? This is a specialty of my mentor. They might look slow but they pack a more powerful punch than you do," spoke Sakura proudly.

One of the ninjas laughed. She looked at him. He was a male of strong built like Kouga holding a huge sword on his shoulder like a baseball bat.

Sakura smirked. "Idiot."

With surprising speed one of the conjured up giant snails attack the wolf before he could move, breaking every bone in his body with a body slam. Blood appeared from under its massive body and the snail chuckled loudly to everyone's surprise except Sakura.

When it spoke it's voice sounded like a raspy whisper.

"Finally, after all these years. Time to feast."


	11. Who's winning now?

A/N: See. I finally updated this story. I haven't gotten many reviews for it, but hopefully that will change now that this chapter is up.

Thanks to all, who have read this story and supported it.

Here's chapter 10, Please review after reading.

You should read this guide to understand who's talking in the last part of this chapter.

Inner Sakura: **"example"**

Sakura: _"example"_

Demon spirit Black Fang: **"**example**"**

Peace be with you, Junemama

Chapter #10

The Snails wasted no time on their assault by waiting for Sakura's command. They began mercilessly killing spiders and wolf ninjas with one swallow of their stretchable mouths and if distasteful they would just kill them with body slams or melt off their faces with their acid spit.

While her conjured Snails were taking care of most of the trouble, Sakura was still busy trying to save the Fox Lord from being killed and eaten by Naraku. She vision of the Spider Lord having all the power of the infamous Nine-Tailed Fox and shivered afraid. Sakura knew if that were to occur all hope would be lost.

She ran towards him at full speed, kunai between her fingers when she threw them, they bounced off his shield of tentacles useless.

Naraku snarled at her slightly annoyed.

The pest of a kunoichi was keeping him from his meal and Naruto looked so delicious hanging in the air struggling like some captured bug.  
He was screaming for the human girl to run, he was amused at the fact that she was ignoring him.

He wondered if she was disobeying him to save him or because she hated him.

Without effort he dodged another of her attacks, and threw her into the wall, it exploded upon impact.  
Naraku then looked back up at the Fox Lord grinning ear to ear.

"She actually thinks she can save you, aww I think she likes you," he said sweetly.

Naruto was steaming, his demon blood pounding hard in his veins.  
Its demand for blood was so fierce it was painful to move, more painful than the suffocating grip crushing his air pipe.

"Damn you to hell," he spat at the spider.

Naraku clicks his tongue in response like some disappointed mother shaking her head. "And here I thought you would be honored to here that your precious bride is willing to die for you."

The Fox Lord shut his mouth, and looked at the battle below him. There she was, in jutsu armor chopping off Naraku's tentacles left and right and still killing spider demons all the while.

She looked up, their eyes connected and Naruto felt a jolt go through him at the sight of her courage.  
She was going to save him. She wanted to save him.

He watched as she dodged another attack while sprinting and rammed into the Spider Lord with a powerful punch to the gut.

Her fist went right through him, blood oozed out of him like rivers, he coughed it up his eyes wide in disbelief.  
But Sakura wasn't done yet she built up all the chakra within her and quickly clenched onto his heart with her other hand.

In anguish Naraku went down on his knees, chuckling madly as if unafraid of death.

He looked up at her, his blood red eyes stared up at her twinkling.

"You cannot kill me."

Desperately, he used threw down Naruto, the heavy demon collided into Sakura knocked her backwards, on instinct she ripped her fist out of Naraku and caught the Fox lord. She tried to make to finish blow but Naraku had already sprang out of range.

Her anger crackled as she listened to his mad chattering.

"No one can kill me no one! I am invincible! Watch me as I killed every last of you."

To his audience's horror he grabbed his own kin and devoured them.

They did nothing to oppose him, they stood still grinning as each of their master's tentacles snatched them into the air, ripped their bodies into shreds and into his gaping mouth. As he ate he grew rapidly enormous growing bigger muscles, and longer tentacles, soon only few spiders demons were left while Naraku towered above them all having torn out the entire roof as the expense of his giantess size.

Sakura stared up at him, refusing to show her fear. Her snails were gone; too much of her charka was spent to continue their summons any longer. Gratefully, for the moment the wolf ninjas had stopped attacking her and stared awestruck by the sight before them.

"Run," whispered Naruto, his head resting on her shoulder, his full weight now on her back. "You can't fight if your arms are holding me up."

Sakura knew he was right. Running was the best option right now. But to where? Most of her chakra was gone; her very strength was diminishing as her body begged for rest. She was in no condition to be running aimlessly around in circles.

Calculating a plan, looked over at Kouga who was seething with anger, his pack or what was left of it circled around him glaring and snapping up at the towering Spider Lord. "Take the Fox, we came here for the girl!" she heard him shout.

"Too bad. The girl is mine now, she'll make a pleasing appetizer before I have my meal of Nine-tailed Fox raw," said Naraku laughing. One of his tentacles went to grabbed her, before she could react Kouga punch through it, another came a crushed the logs that was Sakura and Naruto.

"That little wench. She used a substitution jutsu," said Naraku.

Naraku looked around the rumble of the torn on mansion, he sense she wasn't among the debris. The coward had run out into the forest, he knew she wasn't far. She could only run so fast and so far with Naruto on her like a dead weight. Kouga and his followers were sniffing around searching the shadows.

"Spread out," barked Kouga "Find her now."

Ninjas in small groups fanned out around the area. Looking for their sacrifice that mysteriously disappeared.

"Where are you Sakura? Come out, Come out." the giant Naraku taunted knocking away the roofs of rooms with a swipe of his hand or tentacle.

They came from above rushing downward like a missile. Naraku felt the pain cracked open his skull as Sakura and Naruto crashed down into it. Her sword had pierced the hard bone and pools of blood in a sea of hair washed over her.

Feeling restraint Sakura slid the sharp blade all the way through combine with her charka and that of the Fox Lord the sword was ablaze with it as it burned through Naraku's head sizzling off his hair and killing him from the inside out as traveled in lighting gold waves.

Naraku screaming in rage smacking at his balding head trying to stop the burning and kill Sakura in the process.

"AHHHH. It burns. It burns." Naraku tried to call on his minions but they were all gone the ones he hadn't ate fled abandoning their crazed Lord for freedom. Soon their combined chakra exploded throughout the gigantic demon incinerating him to a burning skeleton and a pile of ashes.

The expert female ninja jumped onto a nearby roof and landed then caught Naruto before he plummets to his death.  
Sakura scanned the area and notice the only ones left, for her to deal with was the annoying pack of ninjas and their idiot leader Kouga.

Though against it all, Sakura remained standing holding the heavy demon in her arms, staring at the remaining wolves, the coppery scent of their dead comrades' blood filled the air.

Kouga stood far from the brave woman who had singularly killed Naraku, a feat he had only wished of doing.

His eyes narrowed as he examined the situation.

Keeping his rage in check he scanned over the dead bodies of his pack brothers and sisters, they had lost many, possibly too many.

He looked over at Kohaku, the only one trained in dealing with a demon as powerful as the Fox Lord.

The young exterminator was bleeding severely on his side, two of his ribs looked broke, and Kouga knew the boy was in great pain just by standing-putting up a brave front to impress the pack no doubt.

His eyes went back to Sakura.

The determination and fieriness he had witness upon arrival had never left from her.

He was impressed, and felt she was just as strong as one of his pack brother.  
He scanned her from head to toe, and liked what he saw.

The battle jutsu wore off, and she stood in her kimono again, noticeable curves showed through.

He bet her natural scent was like the pink blossoms of her hair color and her ferocity in battle surely equal that in bed.

Kouga was sure, in another situation he would have taken this human as his mate.

He sighed regrettable.  
He removed the ceremonial dagger from his back sleuth, upon recognizing it Naruto hissed, "Run Sakura. I won't let them touch you."

Sakura looked at him, "You're too weak to even stand. So stop trying to be the hero. If it wasn't for me you would be dead by now."

"Watch out," he warned sharply. The female ninja moved just in time, Kouga's blade only nicked her arm leaving little blood.

Sakura glared at him, her charka burning, her slugs couched low ready to attack.

"This is your last warning. Leave or die," she told him.

"I don't plan on dying anytime soon."  
He ran towards him moving faster than the wind. Sakura her charka aimed at the soles of her feet so see could move with him and effectively blocked his attacks.

He fought did as quick and accurate as her own fellow ninjas and Sakura had a hard time dodging his sharp blade that he continued to aim at her stomach.

"The stomach is a main charka point in the system, if he stab you there the Wolf Spirit will be released and it will take control of you," advised Naruto.

"That not going to happen," she said, as she grabbed the wolf's leader arm and bent it in the opposite position, he hissed painfully then unsuccessfully tried to kicked her. Sakura took hold of his ankle, lift him up over her shoulders and slammed him to the floor all her body weight crushing into him.

She took the dagger from him, and held it to his neck. "How would you like to be stabbed, and possessed by a spirit?"

Kouga's smiled. "It would be an honor; sadly our goddess favors female vessels."

Naruto screamed, "What are you stalling for kill him and be done with it?"

The wolf looked up at her, a smug grin on his face. He ignored the pain of his broken arm and instead said "Yes, listen to your master like a good little slave,"

"WHAT?" Sakura froze.

The opportunity came to him and he took it, and plunged the dagger into Sakura's lower back inevitable hitting her stomach.

**"You let your guard down idiot!"** spoke Inner Sakura

The pain swallowed her whole she rolled off of Kouga squirming gasping in pain.

She looked at two Kougas both who were grinning, one held a dagger smeared with her blood, while the other dagger the real Kouga was holding disappeared in a puff of smoke.

A shadow clone jutsu I should have known.

She looked over at the clone, he held the real blade.

Naruto sounded like a babbling child as he yelled and screamed for Kouga to stop, to fight him, to kill him, to leave his mate alone.

Kouga's kept his attention on the dying girl on the floor, kneeling down beside her. He wiped her sweaty brow as she spat blood at him, her body shutting down slowly at every passing second.

"You won't win," she wheezed. "I'll fight it. I won't let a demon control me."

He continues to pat her wide forehead brushing away her silky strands of pink hair.

"You fought valiantly young human," he replied soothingly. "Sleep now and become immense in the glorious spirit of our goddess the ultimate queen of wolves Wolf bang."

She could hear them chanting. The stupid wolves and their leader, chating in a weird mystical language.

Her vision started to turn blurry, as her mind numbed out against the pain. As she fought to stay awake-alive an aching coldness entered and traveling slowly into her body starting from where the clone had stabbed it. It felt like ice cold water was rising up within her, to drown her from the inside out.

Inner Sakura screamed and fought against the powerful waves that slapped against her, yet she held into the rope of life as the water was summered het from the neck and below. The power behind it was too much.

The Ten-tailed Wolf Spirit Black Fang had arrived.

The creature was inside her, the presence of it made her want to sleep, to relax.  
Sakura held into the rope too, and wondered why she couldn't just close her eyes for a minute.

**"Stay awake, stay awake!! Don't let the rope go!"** yelled Inner Sakura.

_"_Don't listen to her; she just wants you to work. Why don't you just sleep? Move on,_"_ replied a soft gentle voice. Everything's going to be fine. I'm here now._"_

**"Shut up! Listen to me you can't give up! If you let go we're gone for," **pleaded Inner Sakura.

_"But I'm so tired and holding this rope hurts."_

_"_Then let it go you don't have to anymore._"_

Little did Sakura understand she was within herself, in the place where her Inner self lived, now it was flooded with an ocean of spirit energy that didn't belong.

Sakura looked at the pink glowing rope in her pale hands she held it up over the cold water they were floating in, it led into the darkness behind her. She turned looking at the light before her and listening to the sweet ringing voice that spoke from it.

_"_Just relax and let go,_"_ it said. "You don't have to worry anymore. I'll take care of everything."

Sakura liked the sound of that. She wouldn't have to deal with that annoying fox anymore or feel the pain of holding this rope.

**"No she's lying. The rope is our life line Sakura. That's the demon spirit. She just wants t take our body. NOOO. GET OUT. GET OUT,"** yelled Inner Sakura holding on to their life line even tighter.

But it didn't matter if she held on she was only half of Sakura, and her true self had to hold on too, or they both would perished.

Sakura looked over at the stronger version of her and said _"She doesn't sound like an evil demon."_

**"Get it together girl. All demons are evil. Remember that Spider dude. And that wolf one they were evil and crazy. Imagine this one she more powerful than the Nine-Tailed Fox. We can't let her win."**

_"_It's alright. I'm just here to help... you must be tired,_"_replied Black Fang calmly and understandingly.

_"I am,"_ Sakura answered wearily. _"I am so tired of fighting."_

A/N: Thanks for reading, now review please!!


End file.
